Cartoons Mean They're For Kids
Ah, would you like to take your kid to the movies next weekend, because they're showing an animated film or animated short? Hold on, we just got reports that the film and/or short is strictly for adults (and to a lesser extent, teenagers, provided it isn't rated above PG-13). Are you still sure about taking your child to the movies next weekend? Basically, someone thinks that a show and/or movie is meant for kids, when it's actually not. Comes in these flavors: *Level 0: The cartoon is safe for anyone aged 2 to 6. *Level 1: The cartoon is safe for anyone aged 6 to 13. Doesn't stop a group of people that are not in the target audience from watching it, though. *Level 2: The cartoon is not for anyone under 14 (most of the time). *Level 3: The cartoon is not for anyone under 17. Keep in mind that most adult cartoons fall under Level 2, and that shows on networks such as BabyTV are not being listed on this page since their target demographics are already obvious. This trope also only applies to cartoons (either fully-animated or with a live-action host) and anime. If shows that are fully live-action are listed, it would list almost everything produced throughout the world. Level 3 examples outside of North America often get subject to Offer Void Wherever Prohibited. Examples Level 0 *Pretty much anything airing on Nick Jr. and Disney Junior. Specific examples: **Blue's Clues. Some people who were in the target audience in the 90s watch it, not to mention it's out on DVD. **Of course, Blue isn't the only specific example. Jim Jinkins also worked on a show that didn't get a VHS/DVD release at all, despite plushies coming out at some point, and even then, it was overshadowed by Nelvana import Rolie Polie Olie after 2000, despite the fact that it was one of the programs that overshadowed even Madeline. *Back when it was The Hub, Discovery Family had HubBub, which aired shows such as Maryoku Yummy, Animal Mechanicals, and even more shows that aimed at a Level 0. **Before The Hub came along, its predecessor Discovery Kids had "Ready, Set, Learn", which was taken from Discovery Kids' sister network TLC. *Cartoon Network experimented with these kinds of shows: **They had Big Bag and Small World back in the 90s. **Not to mention Tickle U. **And The Mr. Men Show. *Chi's Sweet Home. This is actually a misleading level for this anime, since in Japan the series is a seinen. *The Japanese version of Doraemon... if you live in Japan. The English dub is high-end Level 0 to Level 1. Level 1 *Phineas and Ferb *Doug *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Anything from Jetix, which has since become Disney XD. *We Bare Bears *Fanboy & Chum Chum *The Beyblade series as a whole. *The Fairly OddParents *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teen Titans: The Original Series **Teen Titans Go! *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) **The Powerpuff Girls Movie **The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *The Loud House *Jewelpet Level 2 *Dan Vs.: Although it's from daytime Hub Network, the show did earn its TV-PG rating. *Most of Cartoon Network's recent fare, including: **Adventure Time **Regular Show **Uncle Grandpa **Steven Universe **The Problem Solverz **Robotomy **MAD *Adult Swim as a whole. *Both of the Danganronpa anime series. The games easily get a Level 3. *Soul Eater *Lucky Star *O'Grady *The Japanese cuts of shounen anime, and some dubs as well. Any manga aimed at males over a level 2 are labeled seinen in Japan. Level 3 *The Funimation dub of Crayon Shin-chan. The Japanese version (and the English dubs not from Funimation) falls to a Level 0 at best. *Deadman Wonderland *Kill la Kill TBA.